


Pitter-Patter

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Valentine’s Day, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: Rey and the rain.





	Pitter-Patter

The peaceful sound of rain filled the quiet clearing that surrounded the Dameron homestead. The humidity left an unruly stickiness on her skin, but as Rey gripped the mug of caf in her hands, she smiled gently, wanting to freeze that moment in time. 

She loved the rain more than a lot of things. It gave her a sense of home, not to mention that it was a source of life for the landscape around her.

If it weren’t for the war that seemed so far away right now, she’d maybe even consider Yavin IV her home. It was that far more than Jakku ever was.

A warm hand came onto her shoulder, and she leaned into it, and turned to face Poe Dameron with a sweet smile, and he kissed her forehead as he sat beside her.

“I love you,” she whispered and laced her fingers with his, familiar warmth blossoming in her chest.

“I love you,” he echoed, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

She took a sip of the caf, and breathed in the scent of wet earth as she leaned up against him.

Yeah. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> A brief Drabble bc I was in the mood, Happy Valentine’s Day from a fellow single pringle!


End file.
